La gifle
by LadyCrow12
Summary: Un orage se prépare et tout le monde est tendu, ce qui provoque des actions inattendues chez certain et des réactions surprenante chez d'autre.


Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

La journée avait pourtant été des plus banale.

Enfin, pas exactement.

Les répétitions avaient été horribles et fatigantes, tout le monde étant tendu et agité à cause de l'orage qui se préparait au dehors.

Christine avait oublié plusieurs paroles et fait quelques fausses notes, ce qui l'avait passablement énervée.

Elle était fatiguée car elle avait passé une nuit presque blanche, les chats du quartiers ayant décidé de faire un concert de miaulement des plus horripilant.

Elle avait malgré tout essayé de rester calme pendant les répétitions et avait même eu le temps de souffler un peu avant son rendez-vous quotidiens avec Erik.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que lui aussi serait sur les nerfs.

Pendant presque tout le trajet vers son domaine, il l'avait sermonnée sur l'importance d'être concentrée lorsqu'elle chantait ; qu'elle ne devait jamais, même lors de répétitions, se laisser aller et relâcher sa vigilance ; qu'il était intolérable qu'elle puisse faire encore des erreurs sur cet opéra avec le nombre d'heures qu'ils avaient passé à le répéter.

Christine n'avait pas idée de la réserve de patience qu'elle possédait, car elle ne perdit pas une seule fois son sang froid de tout le trajet.

Mais ce fut lorsqu'elle rata une transition pendant leur répétition que tout bascula.

"Christine! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire le minimum de ce que l'on te demande?! Cette transition n'est pourtant pas compliquée!"

Cette fois, elle ne put se retenir. Elle même s'en voulait déjà d'avoir raté ce passage -qu'elle réussissait parfaitement d'ordinaire- pour se laisser traiter de bonne à rien.

"Je te rappelle, Erik, que je viens de passer une journée _entière_ de répétitions, entourée de personnes tout aussi susceptible que toi! Alors il est normal que je fasse quelques erreurs aujourd'hui et j'aimerais ne pas être traitée d'incapable pour un rien!"

Elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix en sa présence et elle avait espéré le choquer par ce fait et ainsi le calmer.

Mais ce n'était décidément pas le bon jour.

"Si tu n'es pas capable de recevoir de critiques, nos répétitions sont inutiles!" Cracha-t-il en se levant de son siège pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur. "N'importe quelle choristes comprendrait l'importance de mes remarques! Mais pas la Grande Christine Daaé, qui ne doit sa réussite qu'à Erik! Parce qu'il la sortie de son anonymat et placée au centre de la scène. Mais elle n'en a que faire de devenir encore meilleur, elle préfère se reposer sur ses lauriers, maintenant qu'elle a accroché le regard de ce petit coq de Ra..."

Sa main était partie toute seule. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle ne s'était laissé insulter de la sorte, et elle ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui, même si cela signifiait de gifler Erik.

A peine finissait-elle son geste qu'Erik se trouva recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête protégée par ses bras, son dos tourné vers elle.

Elle resta figé sur place.

Certes, elle ne s'était pas retenue, sachant qu'Erik n'était pas de faible nature, mais elle n'avait pas put lui faire mal à ce point!

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit bredouiller.

"Non, Erik ne le fera plus. Il est désolé. Il n'a pas fait exprès. Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !" Et il tenta de retenir ses pleures.

Christine eu l'impression de faire face à un enfant trop souvent battu et qui réagissait par réflexe face à un coup.

Et c'était peut être exactement le cas, après tout.

Erik lui avait dit que son enfance n'avait pas été des plus tendres et que sa mère était sévère. Et à présent, Christine prenait pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

Il avait dut apprendre à se battre et à se défendre pour que jamais plus on ne lève la main sur lui, pour que jamais plus on ne l'humilie.

La peur était certainement sa meilleure arme, car qui oserait attaquer le fameux Fantôme de l'Opéra? Personne, pas sans un pistolet chargé, tout du moins, et jamais à mains nues.

Et elle, la douce et gentille Christine, le seul être au monde en qui il avait confiance, avait réveillé des souvenirs traumatisants en le giflant.

Erik continuait d'implorer pardon, pelotonné, sur le sol.

Sans savoir si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, Christine s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

Elle sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, si bien qu'elle eu peur qu'il ne s'enfuit, aussi raffermit-elle sa prise.

"Chris..."

"Chhht, tout va bien, Erik."

Puis elle commença à chanter doucement une ancienne berceuse que lui chantait son père lorsqu'elle était petite et qui parlait d'une jeune femme qui se changeait en Selkie, une femme-phoque des légendes celtes, pour rejoindre son fiancé.

Il commençait doucement à se détendre et ses sanglots s'apaisaient.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement silencieux et que la chanson pris fin, Christine chuchota doucement.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Erik, je ne pensais pas à mal. J'étais très énervée et mon geste est partie tout seul. Je ne le referais plus jamais, je te le promets."

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'entende une réponse.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Ce n'est pas grave de manquer une note. J'ai sur-réagit." Puis il se redressa lentement et se tourna pour faire face à Christine. "Mais je sais que tu peux faire tellement mieux. Cela m'a mit hors de moi. Alors que tu es simplement fatigué. A l'avenir, nous ne répéterons plus si tu ne le souhaite pas." Termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

Christine écarquilla les yeux et lui pris la main, ce qui le fit relever vivement la tête pour croiser son regard.

"Mais je pourrais quand même venir ici, n'est ce pas?"

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit pendant plusieurs secondes.

"Christine... veut venir ici?... Passer du temps avec Erik?... De son plein grès?"

Christine rougit violemment et baissa à son tour la tête.

"Et bien... Oui. Pour prendre le thé, par exemple." Puis elle releva la tête en ajoutant. "Sauf si tu n'es pas d'accord, bien sûr."

Il se saisit de ses épaules si vivement qu'elle en fut presque effrayée.

"Pas d'accord?! Comment Erik pourrait-il ne pas être d'accord? Alors qu'un Ange lui fait la grâce de profiter de sa présence dans cet enfer de noirceur. Qui suis-je pour pouvoir refuser un tel miracle?"

Elle sourit gentiment et le pris à nouveau dans ses bras, ignorant les larmes qui c'était remises à couler.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir, les amis!

Pour les curieux, la berceuse que chante Christine est une chanson qui existe (qui n'est pas de la bonne époque mais qu'importe ^^) le titre est "the maiden and the Selkie" trouvable très facilement sur Youtube ^^


End file.
